Bangaded Apple
Nirvana Scott, una chica sin amigos, sufre de bulliyng, además de los constantes golpes de sus padres. Guarda un gran rencor a las personas que están a su alrededor. Siempre ha imaginado en ver a todas las personas de la sociedad sangrando ante sus pies desde el día que asesinó a su abuelo quien abusó de ella durante años, nadie ha sospechado nada de ella ya que no hay rastro alguno de su muerte. Nirvana se levantó más temprano de lo que suele levantarse gracias al llanto de su hermano de tan solo seis meses de edad. Decidió levantarse y dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha rápida, ya cambiada con su pantalón, playera y su chaqueta, todo de un solo color: negro. A''ntes de bajar tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar su fruta favorita e irse. Llegó tan solo cinco minutos antes de que tocara el timbre y como rutina diaria empezaron los insultos hacia ella especialmente de Katy y su grupito de amigas. ''No sirves para nada. Porque mejor no te mueres. Eres un fenómeno. Ella no hizo nada al respecto, solo siguió su camino a su respectiva aula al llegar solo se escuchaban susurros de los demás pero como siempre llegó a su asiento y se sentó, después de unos minutos llegó su maestra para dar inicio a su clase, la mañana pasó rápido, nada interesante le pasó, como todos los días de su vida. Sonó el timbre de salida, tomó su mochila y se fue tranquilamente, cuando estaba a mitad de camino sintió como alguien la seguía, al darse vuelta en ese momento sintió como alguien se abalanzó encima de ella y le encajó algo en su ojo derecho. Cuando pudo notar quien era la persona se dio cuenta de que era Katy. Intentaba defenderse de ella cubriéndose con su brazo recibiendo múltiples cortadas en sus brazos hasta que sintió otra vez ese dolor en su otro ojo. Dejó de sentir el peso de Katy encima de ella, tan solo unos segundos después ella quedó inconsciente. Despertó pero no podía ver nada, empezó a moverse bruscamente hasta que logró sentir como alguien acariciaba su mejilla. -'Tranquila, estás en el hospital.' -'No puedo ver, supongo que perdí la vista.' -'Lo siento cariño, tienes toda la razón ya no podrás ver, en unos minutos vendrá el doctor y te dirá si ya te puedes ir hoy a tu casa.' -'Ok.' Después de unos minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse acompañada de unas voces. -'Lo siento mucho señorita Nirvana, ha perdido la vista y no hay forma en que la recupere, se puede ir hoy a su casa.' -'Está' bien. Pasaron un par de horas y Nirvana pudo salir del hospital dirigiéndose a su casa con sus padres, en el transcurso a su casa sus padres solo le decían cosas por no poder defenderse, ella no ponía ni la más mínima atención a los regaños de sus padres. Llegaron a su casa y ella como pudo fue a la cocina, logró encontrar una manzana y se dirigió tocando los objetos de su alrededor para guiarse a su habitación. Logró llegar, se acostó en su cama y empezó a comerse su manzana. En tan solo unos minutos ya se había acabado su manzana, en ese momento intentó hablar pero algo en ella le decía que no hablara; una voz. Decidió hacerle caso a su voz, se levantó de su cama y como pudo fue a su baño, abrió uno de sus cajones donde tenía a la mano un hilo, unas vendas, y un cuchillo que tenía guardado por si pasaba algo, se quitó los parches de sus ojos y pudo ver algo borroso. No tenía ni la menor idea de como podía ver al menos un poco, pero ella aprovechó , y tomó el cuchillo y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, cuando llegó los vio a los dos hablando como si nada, Nirvana se acercó sin que se dieran cuenta y enterró su cuchillo en la cabeza de su padre matándolo al instante, su madre comenzó a pedirle que no le hiciera daño, Nirvana solo dijo: You started the game and I will finish it for you. No la dejó ni gritar ya que encajó su cuchillo en su cabeza, segundos después se le ocurrió una idea, rápidamente acomodó sus cuerpos como si fueran unas esculturas, después fue por su hermano menor y repitió el mismo acto de antes dejando una manzana en su cuarto con una mordida, solo se fue a su habitación nuevamente y se fue a su baño, tomó su hilo y se cosió la boca, cuando acabó se puso las vendas en sus ojos. Salió de su habitación, tomó la mochila, tiró todos sus libros al suelo y solo puso una mascara con picos que cubría la mitad de su cara, se dirigió a la planta baja y salió por el patio trasero con ayuda de sus instintos ya que su mascara cubría la poca vista que tenía, matando a todo aquel que se atraviese en su camino. Categoría:Mentes trastornadas